Mera
Mera is Queen of Atlantis and Aquaman's enstranged wife. She is infamous for her temper, but is more than regal enough to be deserving of her title. Background Mera was once an undersea queen in an alien otherworldly dimension commonly referred to as Dimension Aqua. Several years ago, a criminal named Leron seized control of the kingdom and deposed Queen Mera. Exiled from her kingdom, Mera fled Dimension Aqua for the Earth dimension whereupon she met the Atlantean sea-king, Aquaman. Aquaman and his sidekick, Aqualad, vowed to assist Mera in any way possible. Leron pursued Mera to Earth, and managed to capture her along with Aquaman. He brought them back to Dimension Alpha where they were imprisoned. Aided by the water sprite known as Quisp, Aquaman managed to free Mera and defeat Leron. However, rather than return to the throne to her kingdom, Mera elected to return to Atlantis with Aquaman, leaving her twin sister, Hila, in power back home. As Mera continued to share in adventures with the sea-king, the two began to fall in love. The two were soon wed and Mera lived with Aquaman at the Atlantean Royal Palace. Before long, Mera gave birth to Aquaman's son, whom they named Arthur Curry, Jr., aka, Aquababy. Life seemed perfect for them both, but less than two years later, Mera suffered the greatest tragedy in her life. Aquaman's nemesis Black Manta kidnapped Arthur Curry, Jr. and confined inside of a translucent tank filled with poison. The child lapsed into a coma and Mera embarked upon an ambitious crusade to save him. She returned to her home, Dimension Aqua, and she and her sister fought against the tyrant Leron in order to learn the location of a special healing device that was previously in Mera's possession. She discovered that Leron had stolen some of Mera's most valuable possessions and cast them away into the Great Pit. Mera braved the pit and fought against elemental monsters in order to retrieve the device. Her quest proved successful, but as she returned home to Atlantis, she found that she was too late. Arthur Curry, Jr. had died. This ultimately led Mera to suffer a nervous breakdown. Their marriage strained with both grieving, Aquaman left Atlantis, but Mera stayed behind to rule in his stead. Her mental state continued to deteriorate until finally she was committed to a mental institution in Atlantis while one of Orin's advisors ran Atlantis during her hospitalization and his continued absence. Mera raged and wept and demanded her release, but to little avail for months. Eventually, she was allowed out of the hospital, her doctor thinking a change of scenery may help her. She slipped her 'bonds', as well-meaning as they were, and went off after her husband-- though whether it was to join him in his quest or set herself against the man, even she did not know. Personality Mera is a woman of shifting moods, all as primitive and powerful as the ocean itself. Usually she seems as calm as the sea after a storm; but more often than not, a tempest lurks beneath, waiting to whirl into a violent rage or a downpour of weeping. Her emotional instability has only increased since the death of her son. Mera is an intensely driven woman. She is passionate and focused, but she is prone to breakdowns of anxiety attacks or sobbing. In a combat situation, she can be quite vicious, especially if she fears for the life of her family or followers. She sometimes seems to have a death wish, however, and some may wonder if she is even suicidal. She throws herself into combat often headfirst with little regard for her own personal safety. Logs *2014-01-22 - SDR: Back to 'Normal' - Aquaman and Mera spend some quiet time and Arthur … monologues. *2014-01-29- War on Black Manta: Uneasy Lies the Head That Wears the Crown - Arthur's pity party is crashed by the Queen of the Seas! *2014-02-05 - War On Manta: Death in New Venice - Aquaman and his friends vs. Black Manta with New Venice in the middle. Category:DC Feature Category:DC Hero Category:DC Available